inazuma_eleven_fanonfandomcom-20200214-history
The Tale of Yozora No Hoshi ~ Chapter Two
Here's chapter two of my fanfic - The Tale of Yozora No Hoshi~ In this chapter, a bit more of Kiseki's past is explained. I'm gonna try writing this in the proper story design instead of script type. Please tell me which you like best! Chapter Two - S A V E D "Mr. Kira! Hey, Mr. Kira!!!" Jousuke yelled, hammering on the door of the Sun Garden Orphanage "Mr. Kira! It's an emergency!!" "What's wrong, Jousuke?" Mr. Kira asked, opening the door with a confused look "This little girl was trapped in her house, I saved her then Daisuke told me to bring her here-" Jousuke started "She was told by her mom that her dad was dead, then her mom was crushed by rubble right in front of her! I was taking her back and she was already hurt, then a massive building blew up in front of us. She got hit!" "I heard about the riots downtown..." Kira sighed, looking down at the injured orphan in Jousuke's arms "You better bring her inside, I'll call an ambulance" "Hai" Jousuke nodded, cradling Kiseki gently and rushing inside the orphanage ~♥~♥~♥~♥~ At the hospital, after Kiseki's surgery~♥~♥~♥~♥~ "Is she going to be okay?" Kira asked the nurse who came out of Kiseki's room "She's not too badly hurt" The nurse started "She's dislocated her arm and broken her leg - she'll need a weelchair. But, she's gone into a bad state of depression" "Depression? What do you mean?" Kira asked the nurse. Her eyes showed sadness, then she continued "She's lost her father. Then her mother died right in front of her. She's lost her home, her friends, everything. She's lost the will to live now" "Lost the will to live...Will she die?" Kira asked, a note of worry in his voice "If we don't do anything, yes. If she stays in this state her brain will tell her body to give up, and she'll die intead of recover. But there is a way to save her" The nurse informed him "How? How can you save her?" Kira asked desperately "Hypnotherapy" the nurse replied "It will make her forget her experiences, but it will also make her forget everything else about herself and her life" "That's a chance I'm willing to take if it'll save her" Kira replied "Do it" "Okay" the nurse nodded "We'll carry out the hypnotherapy. But when we're done, please wait for her to wake up - it'll be better if the first person she sees is you" "Of course" Kira nodded "I'll tell her that her parents passed away of natural causes...Also, would it be okay if I adopted her?" "I think that would be lovely" the nurse smiled "If you'd like to wait out here until we're finished..." ---- THE END! There's chapter two~ In the next chapter, Kiseki will wake up and be adopted by Kira. Also, I think I'll introduce Onigiri-chan's character Gemini. Anyway, please comment! Issho ni wa totemo sensai ni ukabudarou... 18:24, April 19, 2012 (UTC) Category:Fanfictions Category:The Yozora No Hoshi Series